Human Sentiment
by JLANintendistSuperwholocked
Summary: He just came to life. She just died. Sharing their perspectives on reality leads to an interesting evening. Set in the MCU. One-shot.


Technically, Avengers Tower was closed down. The Vision still liked to visit there during his downtime. He loved-no, love was a human emotion, he enjoyed-how peaceful the city was at night. During the day, he felt all of the stress of people rushing off to work or school or wherever their busy, petty lives. At night there was (relative) silence and dreams. Through the mind gem, he could feel the dreams, and that gave him insight into who these people really were. it gave him a chance to really think, to process who he was...

He felt her fly in, just as he has calculated, no, the word was thought, she would. He didn't quite comprehend why he found her to be so alluring. No. fascinating. That was the word, wasn't it? He studied her as he did the rest of these humans, but there was something more to it. She was...pleasing to be around, he supposed. If a robot could be pleased. Perhaps she simply was more logical then the other humans? No. that could not be it. She did not add up. She hated tony stark, but fought for others. She had lost her brother, but had shown few signs of mourning. And then there was the fact that she tried to help this world instead of trying to get revenge on it for what it had done to her...

"You're up late." he told her, turning around, hoping that his body language was adequate enough as to not put her off.

She was unfazed. "I had trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares again?" he asked. Some weeks earlier, he had been working late into the night when he heard her thrashing in her sleep. He comforted her as best he could, and was eventually able to send her back to sleep.

"Juzt-thinking about everythink zhat's been going on." she stood behind him at the window, staring out over the city. "I got to wondering what ezaxtly 'out did up here. I wondered if you worked in the lab or juzt like being at your birthplaze."

The Vision mused on that for a movement. "The idea of this being my birthplace had never occurred to me. I believe that to be a more human sentiment."

"Yes, there certainly are a lot of zose." Wanda allowed the silence to stretch for a moment, hoping to evoke a reaction from her fellow Avenger.

She succeeded. "I come here to feel the people of the city. It was the first thing I did after being 'born,' as you would say. I allow my mind to feel their dreams."

"I didn't know you where telepathic." Wanda replied.

"I don't quite believe I am, not like you. The mind gem grants me just barely enough ability to feel how a single person is feeling."

That made Wanda blush. "So you were reading my mind all zose nights you helped me."

"I have read all of the avengers' minds at one time or another." the Vision said. "I do dwell on them, I admit, as they are all fascinating people, but I cannot feel their intimate thoughts. Just their surface emotions. But I must admit to a certain fascination with your mind. It's intriguing. After everything you've been through, why would you want to fight for the world? I would have thought that once Ultron was gone you would have no further reason to be here."  
"When Baron Von Strucker approached me and my brother and told uz we could stop Stark from destroying livez," She said, "We jumped at ze chance. But then I realized…It's not just Stark, is it? There are many more threats that rip families apart. That'z what I'm here to stop."  
"Yes, it seems that tragedy created all of us." Vision said. "Even me. I was born from Ultron."  
"You're not Ultron." Wanda said. "Even if you thought you were, I can read your mind. And you're not. You're nothing like him."

"How can we ever really know for sure?" Vision asked, looking at her. "Ultron has been destroyed. I can't compare myself to him, since he's been completely whipped out."  
"Well, I knew him well." Wanda said, holding Vision's hand. Vision looked at her, confused, uncertain as to what sort of human nonsense she was performing, but intrigued. He fit his hand to hers, noting that it felt…familiar, as if he was with an old friend.

"I could get to know you well, too." Wanda whispered.

"I would like that." Vision responded.

"You know, I can make a room for you two, if that'd be better." A voice spoke from the inside of the tower. The couple of Avengers turned around to see Tony Stark standing in his lab, gathering his things.

Vision and Wanda glanced at each other, confused. Neither of the telepaths had sensed the intruder approach.

"Just wanted to get some of my files back." Tony said, working with some of his technology. "Since I don't have a certain JARVIS anymore, I have to do a lot of this stuff manually until I can upgrade a new AI. Not that I'm blaming you or anything, it's totally cool that you're now an intangible synthzoid."  
"Glad you understand," Vision said, positioning himself between his best friend and one of his creators. He didn't want Wanda to do something she'd regret.

Tony left without another word.

"Let's see what he was working on." Wanda said, starting forwards.

"Guess we're going to disregard Mr. Stark's right to privacy, then." Vision said, following after her.

"Actually you're going to." Wanda responded. "I have no idea how any of zhis stuff workz."  
It occurred to Vision partway through hacking into Stark's systems that he was caving into peer pressure from Wanda. He decided that it could not do much harm, and might convince her to trust Stark…

It wasn't hard for him to get in, as the computer still recognized him as JARVIS.

"He was getting blueprints." Vision said, pulling up some of them. "For me, for several of his future suits…"  
"He's got designs for suits to combat the other Avengerz." Wanda said. "A Thorbuster, weapons to destroy Vibranium…"  
"Weapons to circumvent it." Vision said. "Destroying it is nearly impossible."  
"Why would Iron Man be plotting to take down the Avengerz?" Wanda said. "HE helped found them. Something must have changed."  
"These are just blueprints." The Vision said. "An emergency case only. It was needed to contain the Hulk."  
"Don't remind me." Wanda muttered darkly.

"If another person with Mind control came along," Vision said, "These would be needed to stop them."  
"Or if I go insane." Wanda said.

"You won't." Vision said.

"How do you know that?"  
"Because I've studied all of human history. And there' something about you that's different from all of them."  
Vision's words touched Wanda for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Sorry about the loose continuity, I haven't had a chance to look into Scarlet Which/Vision in the comics so I just sort of winged it.

Currently there aren't any plans for this to be anything more than a one-shot because I don't have any ideas for it, but if you have any, shoot me a review and I'll consider any ideas. Or you could shoot me a review if you thought it was terrible. You could shoot me a review if you liked it but don't have any ideas. You could shoot me a review if you thought I should translate the entire story into Grootspeak. Or you could just shoot a review just...because.

Please?


End file.
